fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sentai
Super Sentai (スーパー戦隊) is a Japanese Show created by both Bandai and Toei. Sentai Seasons from Zyuranger onwards have been adapted into Power Rangers, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Differences between Super Sentai and Power Rangers Unlike Power Rangers, Super Sentai contains episodes where certain Rangers are killed off. Some of them are replaced, some of them are not. Super Sentai is also slightly darker than Power Rangers too. In the UK, Super Sentai would automatically be classified as a 12 due to the deaths of certain Sentai Rangers. Gallery Below is a gallery of all of the Power Rangers that have appeared in Super Sentai. Gorenger Go-Green.png Go-Pink.png Go-Blue.png Go-Yellow.png|Deceased Go-Red.png JAKQ JAKQ-Green.png JAKQ-Pink.png JAKQ-Blue.png JAKQ-White.png JAKQ-Red.png Battle Fever J Battle-Black.png Battle-Pink.png Battle-Blue.png Battle-Orange.png Battle-Red.png Denziman Denzi-Green.png Denzi-Pink.png Denzi-Blue.png Denzi-Yellow.png Denzi-Red.png Sun Vulcan Vul-Blue.png Vul-Yellow.png Vul-Red.png Goggle V Goggle-Black.png Goggle-Pink.png Goggle-Blue.png Goggle-Yellow.png Goggle-Red.png Dynaman Dyna-Black.png Dyna-Pink.png Dyna-Blue.png Dyna-Yellow.png Dyna-Red.png Bioman Bio-Green.png Bio-Pink.png Bio-Blue.png Bio-Yellow.png Bio-Red.png Changeman Change-Black.png Change-Pink.png Change-Blue.png Change-White.png Change-Red.png Flashman Flash-Green.png Flash-Pink.png Flash-Blue.png Flash-Yellow.png Flash-Red.png Maskman Mask-Black.png Mask-Pink.png Mask-Blue.png Mask-Yellow.png Mask-Red.png Liveman Live-Green.png Live-Black.png Live-Blue.png Live-Yellow.png Live-Red.png TurboRanger Turbo-Black.png Turbo-Pink.png Turbo-Blue.png Turbo-Yellow.png Turbo-Red.png Fiveman Five-Black.png Five-Pink.png Five-Blue.png Five-Yellow.png Five-Red.png Jetman Jet-Green Manga.png|Manga Exclusive Jet-Black.png|Deceased Jet-White.png Jet-Blue.png Jet-Yellow.png Jet-Red.png ZyuRanger MMPR-Green Evil.png|Sixth Ranger, Deceased MMPR-Black.png MMPR-Pink.png MMPR-Blue.png MMPR-Yellow Zyu.png MMPR-Red.png DaiRanger MMPR-White.png|Sixth Ranger Dai-Green.png|Deceased Dai-Pink.png Dai-Blue.png Dai-Yellow Dai.png Dai-Red.png KakuRanger Kaku-Black.png Kaku-White.png Kaku-Blue.png Kaku-Yellow.png Kaku-Red.png OhRanger PRZ-Black.png|Sixth Ranger PRZ-Green.png PRZ-Pink.png PRZ-Blue.png PRZ-Yellow.png PRZ-Red.png CarRanger PRT-Green.png PRT-Pink.png PRT-Blue.png PRT-Yellow.png PRT-Red.png MegaRanger PRiS-Silver.png|Sixth Ranger PRiS-Black.png PRiS-Pink.png PRiS-Blue.png PRiS-Yellow.png PRiS-Red.png Gingaman PRLG-Green.png PRLG-Pink.png PRLG-Blue.png PRLG-Yellow Ginga.png PRLG-Red.png GoGoV PRLR-Titanium.png|Power Rangers only PRLR-Green.png PRLR-Pink.png PRLR-Blue.png PRLR-Yellow GoGoV.png PRLR-Red.png TimeRanger PRTF-Scarlet.png|Sixth Ranger, Deceased PRTF-Green.png PRTF-Pink.png PRTF-Blue.png PRTF-Yellow Time.png PRTF-Red.png GaoRanger PRWF-Silver.png|Sixth Ranger PRWF-Black.png PRWF-White.png PRWF-Blue.png PRWF-Yellow Gao.png PRWF-Red.png Hurricanger PRNS-Green.png|Sixth Ranger PRNS-Crimson.png PRNS-Navy.png PRNS-Blue.png PRNS-Yellow.png PRNS-Red.png AbaRanger PRDT-White.png|Sixth Ranger, Deceased PRDT-Black.png PRDT-Triassic.png PRDT-Blue.png PRDT-Yellow.png PRDT-Red.png DekaRanger PRSPD-Black.png PRSPD-Bronze Kat.png PRSPD-Silver Nova.png PRSPD-Orange.png|Power Rangers Only PRSPD-Gold Deka.png PRSPD-White.png|Sixth Ranger PRSPD-Green.png PRSPD-Pink Deka.png PRSPD-Blue.png PRSPD-Yellow Deka.png PRSPD-Red.png MagiRanger PRMF-White.png PRMF-Crimson.png PRMF-Gold.png|Sixth Ranger PRMF-Green.png PRMF-Pink.png PRMF-Blue.png PRMF-Yellow.png PRMF-Red.png Boukenger PROO-Silver.png|Sixth Ranger PROO-Black.png PROO-Pink.png PROO-Blue.png PROO-Yellow.png PROO-Red.png GekiRanger PRJF-Black.png|Deceased PRJF-Green.png|Deceased PRJF-Purple.png PRJF-White.png PRJF-Blue.png PRJF-Yellow.png PRJF-Red.png Go-Onger PRRPM-Gold.png|Sixth Ranger PRRPM-Silver.png|Sixth Ranger PRRPM-Green.png PRRPM-Black.png PRRPM-Blue.png PRRPM-Yellow.png PRRPM-Red.png Shinkenger PRSS-Red.png PRSS-Gold.png|Sixth Ranger PRSS-Green.png PRSS-Pink.png PRSS-Blue.png PRSS-Yellow.png PRSS-Princess.png Goseiger PRM-Green.png|Deceased PRM-Black.png PRM-Pink.png PRM-Blue.png PRM-Yellow.png PRM-Red.png Gokaiger PRSM-Silver.png PRSM-Green.png PRSM-Pink.png PRSM-Blue.png PRSM-Yellow.png PRSM-Red.png Go-Busters Buster-Gold.png|Deceased Buster-Silver.png Buster-Blue.png Buster-Yellow.png Buster-Red.png Kyoryuger PRDSC-Dark.png|Deceased PRDSC-Navy.png PRDSC-Aqua.png|Deceased PRDSC-Aqua Female.png PRDSC-Graphite.png|Deceased PRDSC-Graphite Kyoryu.png PRDSC-Purple Male.png|Retired PRDSC-Purple.png PRDSC-Silver.png PRDSC-Gold.png|Sixth Ranger PRDSC-Green.png PRDSC-Pink.png PRDSC-Blue.png PRDSC-Black.png PRDSC-Red.png ToQger ToQ-Purple.png ToQ-Orange.png|Sixth Ranger ToQ-Green.png ToQ-Pink.png ToQ-Blue.png ToQ-Yellow.png ToQ-Red.png Ninninger PRSNS-Green.png PRSNS-Gold.png|Sixth Ranger PRSNS-White.png PRSNS-Pink.png PRSNS-Blue.png PRSNS-Yellow.png PRSNS-Red.png Zyuohger Zyuoh-Purple.png Zyuoh-Orange.png Zyuoh-Black.png Zyuoh-Green.png Zyuoh-White.png Zyuoh-Blue.png Zyuoh-Yellow.png Zyuoh-Red.png KyuRanger Kyu-Orange.png Kyu-Gold.png Kyu-Black.png Kyu-Silver.png Kyu-Aqua.png Kyu-Fire.png Kyu-White.png Kyu-Violet.png Kyu-Green.png Kyu-Pink.png Kyu-Blue.png Kyu-Yellow.png Kyu-Red.png LupinRanger vs PatRanger LupinRanger Lupin-Blue.png Lupin-Yellow.png Lupin-Red.png PatRanger Patoren-Green.png Patoren-Pink.png Patoren-Red.png Gokai Change Exclusive This section contains pictures of Rangers that were only available as a Gokai Change in Gokaiger. JAKQ-White Female.png|JAKQ Denzi-Yellow Female.png|Denziman Vul-Yellow Female.png|Sun Vulcan Live-Black Female.png|Liveman Live-Blue Male.png|Liveman Live-Yellow Female.png|Liveman Turbo-Yellow Female.png|TurboRanger Jet-Blue Male.png|Jetman Jet-Yellow Female.png|Jetman MMPR-Yellow.png|ZyuRanger Dai-Green Female.png|DaiRanger Dai-Yellow.png|DaiRanger Kaku-Black Female.png|Kakuranger Kaku-Yellow Female.png|KakuRanger PRLG-Yellow.png|Gingaman PRLG-Red Female.png|Gingaman PRLR-Yellow.png|GoGoV PRTF-Yellow.png|TimeRanger PRWF-Yellow.png|GaoRanger PRNS-Navy Female.png|Hurricanger PRNS-Blue Male.png|Huricanger PRNS-Yellow Female.png|Hurricanger PRMF-Blue Male.png|MagiRanger PRMF-Yellow Female.png|MagiRanger PRMF-Red Female.png|Magiranger PRJF-White Female.png|GekiRanger PRJF-Red Female.png|Gekiranger PRRPM-Black Female.png|Go-Onger PRDSC-Black Female.png|Kyoryuger PRSNS-White Male.png|Ninninger PRSNS-Yellow Female.png|Ninninger Sentai Rangers whom have died This section contains pictures of the Rangers whom have died during the series. Only those who have had successors will have the word "Replaced" underneath their pictures. If the actor of the respective Ranger has died, their respective Rangers will also be listed as deceased as a sign of respect. Go-Yellow.png|Replaced Go-Yellow.png|This Ranger's actor, Baku Hatakeyama, died in 1978. Battle-Orange.png|Replaced Bio-Yellow.png|Replaced Jet-Black.png|Replaced by the Green Ranger MMPR-Green Evil.png Dai-Green.png|This Ranger's actor, Tatsuya Nomi, died in 2017. PRTF-Scarlet.png PRTF-Red.png|Replaced PRNS-Green.png|Replaced PRDT-White.png PRJF-Black.png PRJF-Green.png PRM-Green.png Buster-Gold.png PRDSC-Dark.png PRDSC-Aqua.png|Replaced PRDSC-Graphite.png|Replaced PRDSC-Silver.png|Replaced Sentai Rangers whom have been revived This section contains pictures of Rangers whom had died, but were later revived. Five-Red.png Jet-Green.png Jet-Blue.png Jet-Yellow.png PRWF-Black.png PRWF-White.png PRWF-Blue.png PRWF-Yellow Gao.png PRSPD-Red.png PRMF-White.png PRMF-Crimson.png PRMF-Gold.png PRRPM-Red.png Buster-Silver.png Buster-Blue.png Buster-Yellow.png Buster-Red.png ToQ-Blue.png Kyu-Black.png Colour Debuts *Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink are the five main colours of Super Sentai as those five were the first five colours of the Super Sentai Gorenger. *JAKQ: White Ranger's debut. *Battle Fever J: Black Ranger and Orange Ranger's debuts. *MegaRanger: Silver Ranger's debut. *TimeRanger: Fire Ranger's debut. *Hurricanger: Crimson Ranger and Navy Ranger's debut. *DekaRanger: Gold Ranger's debut. One-off Colours *DekaRanger: Only appearance of Bronze Ranger (DekaSwan) Colour Demise *MagiRanger: Final appearance of Crimson Ranger. *Kyoryuger: Final appearance of Navy Ranger. Trivia *The Big One of JAKQ and The White Ranger of Changeman are the only two White Rangers that take the place of the Yellow Rangers. *Battle Cossack is the only Orange Ranger to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger. *Sun Vulcan received negative backlash from viewers due to the fact that there were no Female Rangers on the team. **This was later rectified in Gokaiger via Gokai Yellow's Gokai Change. *Bioman gave us our first female Yellow Ranger. **The Yellow Ranger of Bioman is also the first female Ranger to be killed off (Melle of Gekiranger was the second). *Liveman gave us our first female Blue Ranger. *Jetman is the only series where the Black Ranger is replaced by the Green Ranger as a direct result of death. **Jetman is also the first Super Sentai series where the White Ranger takes the place of the team's Pink Ranger. *Zyuranger marked the debut of the Sixth Ranger. **DragonRanger Burai is also the first Sixth Ranger to die. *Zyuranger is also the first Super Sentai Season to be adapted into Power Rangers. *Kakuranger is the first Super Sentai Series since Jetman to have no Sixth Ranger. **This would later be repeated in Carranger, Gingaman and GekiRanger ***GoGoV doesn't count due to it's Power Rangers counterpart having a Sixth Ranger in Titanium Ranger ***Goseiger also doesn't count due to counting GoseiKnight as a Sixth Ranger *GoGoV is the first Super Sentai to have a Sixth Ranger as a Power Rangers exclusive. *Hurricanger: 10 years After confirmed that a new Green Ranger was found in Tenkai as a direct result of Asuka Kagura's death. *Dekaranger is the first Super Sentai series since Fiveman to have no skirts on the Female Rangers, though this was heavily criticised for making them far too masculine. **All Female Rangers have had skirts added to them since Magiranger *As Melle is dubbed GekiGreen by GekiRed of Gekiranger, this technically makes her the first female Green Ranger. *Go-Onger is the only Super Sentai series to have two Sixth Rangers. *Shinkenger gave us our first female Red Ranger (despite being dubbed Princess Ranger by fans) *Kyoryu Black is the only Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger, as confirmed by the Gokai Change. **Likewise, in Go-Onger, Go-On Black is the only Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Pink Ranger, which was also confirmed by the Gokai Change. *Ninninger gave us our first official female Green Ranger despite only being in a movie. *Zyuohger is the first season since Ohranger to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *Kyuranger is the only Super Sentai series (so far) to start off with NINE Power Rangers instead of the usual four or five Rangers (even though Yellow, Green and Black were the first three Rangers on-screen, and the fact that it took five episodes for all nine of them to be successfully recruited). *Out of all the Super Sentai Ranger deaths, only two of them (so far) have been female. The last Ranger to die was in KyuRanger's Champ, the Black Ranger of the KyuRangers (prior to his revival). **Champ, prior to his revival, was the first Ranger since Torin of Kyoryuger to be killed off. *LupinRanger vs PatRanger is the only Super Sentai series to have two Super Sentai teams; the latter is the first Super Sentai team to have neither a Yellow Ranger nor a Blue Ranger, therefore the first ever Super Sentai team with no Blue Ranger. **LupinRanger vs PatRanger is also the first Sentai series that does not have an Ending Theme. **LupinRanger has the first female Yellow Ranger since ToQger. Category:Toei Category:Bandai Category:Fantendo Category:Power Rangers